Moments in time
by tink1331
Summary: ‘Blaise you’re too sick, you’re in no shape to go forward with the test tomorrow.’ Hermione was right Blaise was in no shape to make the time jump but Harry was. HP/DM, AU, Time travel and mpreg.
1. prologue

Moments in time

**Moments in time**

**Summary:** 'Blaise you're too sick, you're in no shape to go forward with the test tomorrow.' Hermione was right Blaise was in no shape to make the time jump but Harry was. HP/DM, AU, Time travel and mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing … I wish I did but I don't so there

**Warnings:** Slash, AU, Time travel, and mpreg

**AN:** This story is slash and also contains mpreg. If that offends your delicate sensibilities in any way I suggest you hit the back button on the screen right now before I cause you any distress. Note that any criticism that is related to these themes will be disregarded. This story is also AU and while the characters have some similarities with those in the cannon they are ultimately different… ok now lets begin

**Prologue**

'… and so after extensive research it can be assumed that Draconis lucius arelius either was killed or…'

"Harry, Harry, are you in there?" Harry stopped writing and placed his quill on his desk and turned slowly towards the library door before replying.

"Yes," it was clear from the tone in his voice and from how his reply was drawn out that he was annoyed to be interrupted. Harry had been working for months on end researching what had become of King Draconis and was finally able to create a rough draft to collaborate all his findings.

Harry was positive that the information he had collected would aid his research partner, however at this point in time he would first have to endure a conversation with his long time friend and surrogate sister Hermione.

The door to the library creaked open and a head full of frizzy hair became visible. Harry let out a sigh showing his annoyance at being interrupted before rearranging himself in the worn leather chair that he had claimed as his own when he had first started using the library.

"Harry, you've been in here for seven hours now, you haven't had a break in five, I love research Harry, but even I now when to stop"

"Yes Hermione, I know but I was almost finished. I only had… "

"I'm sure you only had one paragraph left, but Harry, the last time you said that you ended writing another four pages.

"Blaise doesn't need the information yet. The trial run isn't until next month…"

Hermione continued to talk yet Harry was no longer paying attention to the conversation, he was instead thinking about the trial run scheduled for next month and his past. After his seventh year Harry had thrown himself into training and preparing himself for the final battle against Voldemort. It had taken three years of grueling training under masters of particular fields and professions learning anything that could be deemed necessary whether it aided him in killing the psychotic megalomaniac or helped him in some way to survive.

The war ended on the fourth anniversary of Harry's graduation from Hogwarts, and while the light side did win it wasn't without casualties. No matter what side of the war you were on after Voldemorts reign of terror their wasn't one family that wasn't affected by a death or injury in some way. Harry had lost most of his friends and those he considered family, Neville, Dean, Seamus and the entire Weasley family had died throughout the war, even the Malfoys who had diverted to the light side towards the end of the war were not spared.

But through horrible tragedies bonds form between individuals that undergo hardships and petty differences are soon forgotten, a prim example of this happened between Harry and Severus Snape who formed a tentative truce when Harry first graduated, by the end of the war Severus was viewed as another father figure along with Remus and Sirius, it also helped that Severus, Sirius and Remus had also put aside there differences and formed a relationship of sorts.

After Voldemorts defeat Harry spent a year traveling and getting his head around the fact that he was alive and what he was going to do for the rest of his life. After taking his year sabbatical Harry returned to help Hermione and her boyfriend Blaise with their research.

Harry was brought back to earth with a hit to his head. A sharp burst of pain blossomed on the back part of his skull bringing him out of the past and back into the library.

"Hermione, that bloody kills. Why did you have to hit my head so hard?"

Hermione gave him a look that screamed 'you know very well why I hit you' before stating

"It's your own fault you zoned out and stopped listening. Harry while this research is important its not more important than your health, you're my brother Harry in everything but blood, I'm not going to let you get sick over some trivial trial"

"Hermione I will be fine, besides it's almost time for dinner, let's go before Blaise wonders where we are"

And with that Harry stood up from where he was sitting and walked stiffly with Hermione out of the old library towards the dinning room Draconis would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing … I wish I did but I don't so there

**Warnings:** Slash, AU, Time travel, and mpreg

**Chapter One**

The talk with Hermione had occurred last week, the trial run was meant to occur the next day and Blaise was lying in his bed sick with the flu. After years of research most of which had been collected by Harry the team were finally ready to travel back in time. Of course time travel is able to done with the use of a simple time turner, a fact that Hermione and Harry knew very well; but traveling back distances of hundreds and even thousands of years was not thought possible.

That was until now. Blaise was going to perform the jump through time, studying the cultures of the past and searching to see if there were any ancient spells that had been forgotten in the sands of time.

Of course it was a dangerous procedure and only Harry, Blaise and Hermione knew all the full steps to make the time jump work, the consequences of the instructions becoming public knowledge were catastrophic, if history was changed it could bring about the next apocalypse, or so Hermione would quote. But at the moment all Hermione was worried about was Blaise who she was desperately trying to convince not to go ahead with the test.

"Blaise you're too sick, you're in no shape to go forward with the test tomorrow."

Hermione was in the middle of an argument with her long time boyfriend trying to keep him lying down and resting in his bed and preventing him from carrying out the final checks and tests that needed to be done before the scheduled test the next day.

Harry who was standing in the shadows in the far corner o the room could see that Blaise was in no shape to make the jump his normally olive skin had become a sickly pale and the fact that Hermione had no problems holding him down on the bed showed that he had no strength. All the research… all his research would be for nothing, they needed results and they needed them soon.

If there group was going to continue to receive grants from the ministry they really needed some official test results and not just hypothesis'. That thought process led Harry to one conclusion since Blaise was out of action and Hermione would need to take care of him it would have to be him that would make the jump.

Quietly Harry left the room so he did not disturb the two lovebirds who were still in their own little world arguing. He made his way to his room where he penned a short letter to his godfather and his godfather's significant others

'_Dear Sirius, Remus and Severus_

_By the time you read this it will be too, late and I will have already undergone the test as Blaise has become to sick to undergo it himself. I know that this test has its risks but Blaise, Hermione and I have already performed numerous calculations and have put too much effort into this project to let it fail now._

_At the most I should only be gone a week. Don't worry about me too much as Sev always states 'I'm Harry bloody Potter, no matter the situation I have to survive so I can continue my life's mission of being a brat and annoying the hell out of him._

_Your Favorite godson_

_Harry'_

The short missive was then placed into an envelope and spelled with an anti-resistant water charm before being tied securely to Hedwig's leg.

Harry then set about preparing himself for the journey, packing anything he deemed necessary for his trip. Harry left his notes and anything else that was too 'modern' it would not do to go back thousands of years in time and bring a piece of equipment that was only created in the last ten years. After careful consideration Harry grabbed his wand and journal before making his way down to the lab, praising Merlin and all other deities that it was late enough that everyone would either be home or asleep, meaning no one would be their to stop him.

Harry was amazed at how far the research team had come along as he stepped into the lab. The time jump device was an interesting piece of machinery and magical technology and the mechanics of it were mind boggling to Harry, who only understood the basics due to Hermione's ramblings over the past few years.

It had finally come, the day where the device was ready to be tested. Well if Harry was technical there had been numerous tests with primates and small rodents but this was the first test with humans and even though the test was scheduled for the next day what could go wrong. Every situation was planned for all Harry needed to do was set the co-ordinates and type in the year he wanted to arrive in and then, one week later, he would be required to journey back to that same spot.

A research team would be there to pick him up and then they would have their much needed results. It was simple, and he was ready, so without delay he made the last adjustments to the device and walked over the other side of the lab. A huge wardrobe had a collection of numerous different items of clothing all designed and based on what was found in the time period he was about to travel to. It wouldn't do him any good to turn up thousands years in the past wearing jeans and a cotton jacket when men in that time period didn't even wear pants.

Quickly divesting all of his garments and getting changed into his 'new' clothes. Harry made his way over to the device and with one quick glance around the lab stepped into the machine and activated it. He began to feel a strange pull similar to a portkey before experiencing the feeling of traveling through time, the only difference he felt between this and his third year was that time was going by at a much faster rate.

Harry was beginning to feel dizzy and when the feeling of moving stopped he lost his balance and started to fall. Just before he hit the ground one of Severus' sayings jolted to the front of his mind and he couldn't help but smile as he imagined Severus reciting it

'Idiot boy, look at what you've got yourself into and how on earth do you plan to drag your sorry hide out of it'.

It never failed to amuse Harry that his inner conscious seemed to sound like Severus, however Severus tirade was cut short as Harry's head hit the ground hard and he blanked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing … I wish I did but I don't so there

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing … I wish I did but I don't so there

**Warnings:** Slash, AU, Time travel, and mpreg

**Chapter Two**

Hedwig slowed down and began her descent as she came closer and closer to number twelve grimauld place, she flew through the open kitchen window and placed herself next to the food and water bowls left out for the very purpose of feeding postal owls that had made long journeys. Once Hedwig refreshed herself she sat down for a quick nap her master wouldn't mind and she knew she would be safe at this house the dog-man was her master's godfather and the wolf-man and the man who smelt like spices also cared for her master as if he was there own son. Yes she thought, she would come to no harm here she would just have to wait until they returned.

* * *

Blaise was finally feeling as if the world was not spinning and the jackhammer that had previously taken residence in his head the last 24 hours had also decided to disappear. Movement to his left made him turn to the sound of the disturbance and what he saw made him smile. Lying on his hand was Hermione where she had obviously fallen asleep and laid there all night. His thought process at this point in time was along the lines of how blessed he was to have someone that loved him that much.

Blaise was woken from his thoughts by a knock at the door, which also woke the object of his thoughts from her slumber. Hermione woke slowly blinking to remove all the sleep that had settled into her eyes the night before. Disturbed by not only the sharp knocking noise that had pierced the silent air but also by her boyfriends voice welcoming whoever that was knocking into the room.

The sound of Blaise's voice caused her to become fully awake just as the door was opened and Mary one of the lab technicians edged into the room.

"Good morning Mr. Zambini, Ms Granger, um s-s-sorry to disturb you but, ahh, it's um an important matter" at this point in her speech Mary began to wring her hands in a nervous fashion as if she was worried her bosses anger would be taken out on her.

"Mary" Hermione stated trying to placate the worried technician "you have nothing to worry about, what is the matter?"

Feeling a bit better and less like her head would be ripped of from her neck the moment she opened her mouth Mary went on to explain how she went down to the lab that morning to do the final checks before the big test only to discover that the machine had already been used.

Both Blaise and Hermione knew that only one person could have successfully started and used the device and he was stupid enough to do it on his own. The horror over what could have gone wrong plagued both their minds and they hoped that Harry would be fine and his mission would be a success; there second thoughts and a thought that was almost equally as horrifying as the first was what were they going to tell Harry's surrogate fathers.

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry its only short and I'm going away till next Monday no computer for a week :( but that means I will be able to post many chapters when I get back so expect a long update next time


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing … I wish I did but I don't so there

**Warnings:** Slash, AU, Time travel, and mpreg

**AN: I know that I promised a long chapter but instead I wrote two :-) Uni starts next week and I'm going away again for this week so it might be two weeks before the next update but don't worry a rough draft of the next three chapters is complete so it won't take too long to write.**

**Chapter Three**

As the countryside past by Draconis Areulius or as he liked to be called Draco was daydreaming about faraway lands and adventures and of rescuing damsels; well maybe not the damsels so much, princesses were always whining and complaining that everything was too hard. They could do nothing for themselves and constantly needed praise, besides no girl could every match his looks or his cunning.

Yes, a long time ago Draco had decided he would settle for nothing less than perfect, and if others thought his standards were too high, well that was just something they would have to accustom themselves too as he had no desire to change. Draco was startled from his internal tirade when his carriage stopped suddenly.

Having an inquisitive mind and being annoyed that he was interrupted from his highly important monologue Draco eagerly climbed out of his carriage and stalked regally to the head of the procession where the front drivers had started to argue. If anyone knew why the carriages had suddenly stopped these men would.

It had been an unsuccessful journey as the princess of Artatanon was deemed unworthy for Prince Draconis so after a bitter farewell the Prince and his entourage had been slowly making their way back home to the capital of Astonia. Marcus the driver of the first carriage spotted an object in the middle of the road and thinking it was some dead animal began to slow down. Yet when he came closer he realised it was not just an animal but a young man lying in the centre of the road with a small puddle of blood forming around his head.

With Marcus' quick reflexes he was able to stop his carriage from running over the poor lad, which ultimately would have caused further damage to the poor injured individual. After his quick stop Marcus leapt from the carriage and ran to the unconscious boy and checked that he was breathing before ripping a portion of his robe so that he could wrap it around the young man's head in an attempt to stop the bleeding. As Marcus was about to perform this basic first aid he yelled back to his co-driver to fetch the surgeon, hopefully he would be able to help the young man more than he could.

As Marcus went to wrap his ripped robe around the wound he noticed an odd shape on the young man's forehead. After closer examination Marcus discovered what seemed to be an old scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. How strange that this young man would have a symbol of destruction upon his head the symbol of the god Zeus himself.

"Marcus, what seems to be wrong?"

Marcus was pulled out of his musings by Alexander the Prince's personal surgeon; he thanked the gods for his good fortune and related to Alexander all the injuries he had found and how he had treated the head wound also mentioning the odd shaped scar found on the boy's forehead.

"Well Marcus, I believe you may have saved this young man's life. Your quick thinking has aided this young man greatly. I think that the scar is also another important matter and we should inform the Prince but first let's get this young man into a carriage and up off the road hmmm"

"Alexander, what has caused all this commotion did we lose another one of the wheels off one of the carriages again, is there something wrong with the horses, do I..."

Alexander stopped Draco's tirade of endless questions simply by raising his hand it seemed the only way he would be able to get in edgewise.

"Draco, I will inform you of the situation, but at the same time a have a favour to ask of you" as Draco went to reply he was prevented once again

"Just wait young Prince, I haven't finished explaining yet, the reason for the delay is young Marcus discovered a young man in the middle of the road. He was severely hurt Draco, it was lucky that Marcus found him when he did. Before you ask, the young boy is going to be fine however that leads me to the favour I was going to ask. Your carriage is the only one with a proper bed and I think that it would be best if we placed him there to prevent the exacerbation of his wounds. Is that alright with you?"

Draco waited no longer then a second to agree to Alexander's assessment; the injured male would ride along in his carriage.

As Harry regained consciousness he gently sent his magic out to sense his surroundings maintain his steady breathing so as not to shatter the illusion that he was still in a deep state of sleep. His magical scan showed that he was in a small confined space and that there was one other individual with him a very strong, powerful magical being. Suddenly the person next to Harry stirred and began to talk and Harry eagerly kept one ear open and listening trying to gather as much information as possible before he 'woke up'.

"You seem so fragile laying there; I wonder how you came to be lying in the road on the outskirts of Astonia? It's clear that you have been in previous battles by the number of scars you bear but at the same time you are so small. Too small to be of any help in battle those 

taller than you would overpower you with brute strength alone. You are an enigma, a puzzle I wish to solve; I do wish you would hurry up and wake."

It was after this that the carriage gave a giant lurch and Harry who had decided that at the man with him in the carriage was not dangerous and it would be advantageous to introduce himself and to announce that in actuality he was wide awake.

**AN:** The next chapter will be up in a couple of hours I just have to type it up but I have to go hang out washing and cook dinner ... fascinating life I lead


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing … I wish I did but I don't so there

**Warnings:** Slash, AU, Time travel, and mpreg

**AN: I know I promised this yesterday but I had a few problems at home but here it is**

**Chapter Four**

"Well now you have to admit that while it may not have been a classic it was still good." Sirius was in the middle of a heated debate with Severus that the last three hours were not wasted on the film they had just watched while in London. Severus had another opinion on the matter.

"Sirius it was a complete and utter waste of time the cinematic drivel was not stimulating in anyway and I could have occupied my time in a much more productive way." At this comment Sirius gave an appreciative leer and was about to give a quick retort if he wasn't interrupted by Remus' laughing.

The laughing and argument was brought to a halt by Hedwig's screeching, who had woken from her nap when she was disturbed by the ruckus that had entered the house with the loud trio. Hedwig circled their heads once before landing on Remus' shoulder and depositing the letter in his outstretched hand before giving him an affectionate nip before taking off again and heading back home

* * *

"Goods above, how hard is it for a bloody driver to keep a carriage on the road, when we get back I'm going to order him to be demerited a week's worth of wages. Mother will wonder if I am human due to my appearance being various shades of purple due to the amount of bruises covering every inch of my body."

As Draco stopped for a breath he heard muffled giggling causing him to turn around, towards the sound of the disturbance. The injured young man was trying desperately to hide his amusement but was failing dismally. Draco found himself suddenly speechless; later he would admit that it was because someone was laughing at him, however the truth of the matter was that he was stunned into silence by the mystery man's sparkling green orbs and elfish features, the face that moments ago that seemed so angelic had transformed into smoothing more sprite or imp-like, still otherworldly just, not as innocent.

* * *

CHANGE IN POV

Harry tried, he really did but this man sounded so much like his old rival Draco Malfoy that he could not contain his laughter. It amused him to no end that someone could be that conceited and narcissistic, especially because there was not one iota of a bruise all over this person's body. Once again he was glad for his magic, a wand less wordless translation spell when he became conscious was providing him with endless entertainment, even though his wand was still concealed on his person Harry found it much more advantageous to continue to remain inconspicuous ... which ended the moment he couldn't contain his giggles.

Once recovering from his laughing fit Harry felt it prudent to introduce himself slowly he tried to reposition himself so that he was sitting but fate decided to have some fun and caused the carriage to hit a bump in the road at the same moment that Harry tried to move sending him sprawling over the makeshift bed and causing further giggles to erupt from his mouth.

As all this occurred the Malfoy look alike sat quietly studying him. Harry would not be surprised if he was wondering if he had lost his mind. Not wanting to seem crazy Harry sat up carefully and turned to face the stranger. Harry thought he might be able to gain more information from his narcissist friend but first came introductions.

"Hello, my name is Harrison or Harry for short. What's yours?" the other man took on an expression of speechlessness. Had he just said something wrong? Time began to pass and Harry became more nervous with each silent passing second but after thirty seconds that seemed like thirty eons to Harry the mystery stranger said eight words that caused Harry to lose all capacity to form coherent speech of thought.

"I'm Draco Lucius Aurelius, pleasure to meet you."

* * *

CHANGE IN POV

Draco found it strange that the young man was laughing so hard but was shaken from his musings when his angel/imp started to speak his voice showed his curiosity and the deep timbre quality was gentle and soothing which Draco found relaxing; the nature of the young man's voice had him so captivated it took some time for the question being asked to actually register and once it did it shocked him to the core.

Had this person grown up under a rock for the past twenty three years, or did the knock to his head cause him to lose all of his memories? Realising that he had not answered teh question Draco informed his companion,

"I'm Draco Lucius Aurelius, pleasure to meet you." Draco realised that this man... Harry... must know something about him because he reacted strongly to his name. Eager to learn more about the mysterious Harry Draco started to talk in his slow casual drawl in an attempt to make Harry open up and answer some of his many queries.

"So... Harry, do you remember anything, or know how you came to be in the middle of the road?"

* * *

"Um, not really, no". Short and simple and not very revealing, an entirely safe answer that gave not much away. Harry tried to stay in control but this Draco reminded him so much of the one from his own time, it made it difficult to construct an answer and the question that was asked was quite simple, they were bound to get harder. Before Draco could ask another question Harry decided to elaborate on his previous answer in the hopes he could steer the conversation in a direction that would not expose his mission or the fact that he lived thousands of years in the future.

"I don't remember much, just that I was walking along the road before feeling a sharp pain in my head. I stumbled and lost my footing, I began to fall... and then darkness, that's all I remember."

"Oh... and where were you going? What do you do for a living? Do you normally travel alone? Do you..." Draco was once again interrupted by laughter and was beginning to think there was something wrong with Harry, he wouldn't stop laughing.

"What do you find so amusing that you interrupt me when I speak.Hmmm?" and Harry with his eyes glittering like emeralds with repressed humour and laughter responded with

"How are you ever going to get any of your questions answered if you do not allow the other person time to reply, you act like an interrogator" a huge smile spread across Harry's face and before Draco began an argument Harry jumped in, this time answering all of Draco's questions

"I was just travelling to the next town, I'm a scholar looking for new things to learn in exchange for teaching what I already know and yes normally I travel alone."

It didn't take long for Draco to ask more questions and demand answers from Harry and for the rest of the trip Harry and Draco began a tentative friendship learning more about the other as the carriage made its way back to Astonia.

* * *

**AN: thanks to all those that reviewed it's amazing, I've also had many hits which is amazing at least even if people don't review their reading it :-) **

**Oh **

**Henriette- yes it will be complicated and yes he would have to be in the same spot but I won't tell you what happens coz it would ruin the story**

**Fire Dolphin- Sorry if I didn't make it clear there was no need for a trunk the only items harry took were his wand and an empty journal to write his findings anything else would be too modern and out of place.**


End file.
